Talia
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Talia |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 26 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human empath |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Heralds of Valdemar |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 1084 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = One |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = NA |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = The Queen's Own |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Alma }} Information Pre-Game History Talia is of a Border people called Holderkin, a puritanical group that discouraged the knowledge of outside things and promoted subservient women and polygamous marriages. Often punished for her self-minded ways and nonconformity, she was very ill-suited for the subordinate role that the men of her village had planned for her. Often daydreaming of becoming a Herald, she had no idea what it meant to have a Herald's Companion carry her off; thinking him instead a simple horse that had run from its Herald master. Lesser prepared was she for the explosive gift that would emerge shortly after her arrival at the Collegium in Haven; her Gift of Empathy and MindHealing, though not MindSpeech. She found herself constantly on the offensive, defending Rolan's Choosing and proving that she was indeed very capable of the position she was given. Yes, she was green and young, but it was the situation needed for the assisted rearing of The Brat. Queen Selenay put her daughter Elspeth into the hands of Talia to help hone her into a young woman more befitting a Companion. She was spoiled when Talia came into her life, but Talia was very versed in the care and treatment of littles and Elspeth was treated no differently than one of those Talia had helped rear in her own village. Before long, there was a polite young woman in place of the child that many felt would fail as future Queen. There was the problem of those that had whispered in the ear of the little princess, however. Hulda the nurse and Lord Ancar, the man she answered to, were amongst several that were plotting for Valdemar's overthrow and the downfall of Selenay. Hulda the nurse fled to the lands of Karse to escape the crime of treason and to reunite with her Lord. Talia encountered more than just the problem of straightening out the Brat during her first few months, however. Much like her successor, she found her own life in peril after but a few short months when a group from a side of the Collegium (not affiliated with Healers, heralds or Bards) nearly killed her. She had been harassed by the group since her arrival at Haven, and her nerves and psyche were frayed and raw. She didn't believe there was anyone she could turn to that would believe it was happening; until they chucked her into a freezing river. This attempt on her life, and subsequent bump to her head, led to the awakening of her Gifts of Empathy and Mind Healing. Then came the time for her to go out into the world on her first Circuit (1 1/2 year tour around Valdemar) with her senior Herald (and friend) Kris. During the course of this circuit, the pair become snowed in at a weigh station (a Herald rest stop equipped with various emergency rations) and it became evident that Talia has no control over her Gifts. Thus began the grueling task of Kris and Rolan re-training her and teaching her to center, ground and shield. The pair could not risk her Gifts going awry when she was supposed to be acting as envoy and adviser to the Queen. Lord Orthallen (Kris' uncle) was quite fond of spreading these rumors. She succeeded on her circuit and returned to claim her Whites and began serving at the side of Queen Selenay as adviser, reading those around her with her Gifts. She became the rather constant companion of Elspeth and kept the young woman from making foolish decisions where young men were concerned. The task then became investigating a proposed union between Elspeth and Lord Ancar of Karse, a partnership Lord Orthallen wished to thwart to get himself closer to the throne. Talia was sent to Karse with Kris to act as an envoy and see if Ancar was a suitable match, but it was found to be a trap as they witness Ancar overthrowing and killing his own father. In the escape attempt, Kris and his Companion were killed and Talia was injured and captured. During her imprisonment, and with the aide of a local, she managed to prepare several signal arrows and got them to Rolan, sending him to halt Selenay and her entourage at the border and warn them of the trap and betrayal. She was tortured (physically, mentally and magically), raped and finally broken by Ancar and Hulda, but with the help of the same man outside the walls of her prison, obtained a vial of argonal (a deadly poison). Having realized that her chances of survival have run out, she drank the contents of the bottle and began to slip into a coma and die. She was rescued by Elspeth and Dirk (her life-bonded) with the use of their gifts (Farsight and Fetching). She was pulled across the battle lines and brought home, and while the war was fought and Karse was pushed back to their lands, Talia healed. Though brutal, the battle was won and the armies returned to their sides in a tentative balance. Arrow's of the Queen: Book 1 Arrow's Flight: Book 2 Arrow's Fall: Book 3 Valdemar Game History Personality Heralds as a whole are Chosen with specific personality types; patient, unselfish, responsible, and capable of heroic devotion to their duties. Talia is not used to conforming and is of her own mind amongst her Border dwelling Holderkin, believing women are just as authoritative as men. She is good with children and has been responsible for watching, and teaching, the children of her Hold since she was nine years old. Though Talia has a constant press of concern regarding her Gift, she presents herself as secure in both her abilities to use and not misuse them. She went through many trials when training to use them and seems confident that she is capable in their use both as a Herald and as a person. This is not, however, entirely accurate; if at all. She is truthfully, even years into being a trained Herald, questioning her Gift and the uses of it. She knows there is only the slightest wavering between using it as she should and taking advantage of it, as she has been pressed to. She worries if she has been properly trained to handle her own Gifts, especially after her breakdown on her Circuit. In truth, it would be very easy to misuse her Gift and she is well aware of it. Unlike other Gifts, the only thing to keep Talia from misusing her Gift is her own moral values, and as she is still young, there is a wavering in them; she can be coaxed to see things perhaps in a way she shouldn't. She knows that she should do what is best for the kingdom and her monarch, but she questions if reading and persuading people as she can is right. So, she sometimes hesitates in using her Gifts at all, which could prove to be her downfall in a battle of political leanings; let alone cost her her own life in an attack of physical means. She has also been placed in a political seat that she has no real business being in, and questions it herself. She was from a small border village and knew little more than she gleaned from the few books she was able to get a hold of. It was only after coming to the Collegium that she began to learn, but political intrigue is not something she is well versed in. She is smart, fun-loving, passionate toward her causes. Strong-willed and athletic and the fury of a cornered she-cat when crossed unjustly. Quick to laugh and passionate in her ability to love and forgive, though relentless when in support of her friends or loved ones. Cautious around anything remotely involved in politics, she approaches such things carefully. She is emotional, a sure sign of her still being rather young, and her Gifts tend to augment this fact. She has been known to lash out more than necessary, particularly when emotions are running high around her. If not tightly shielded (and she does let them drop if she's not careful), she can pick up too much from those around her and act without thinking. Once at Holloways, she will remain a bit wary and withdrawn, particularly after the events of The End and the Golden Shore. She still suffers the occasional flashback and retains some post-traumatic stress and there is no real way of knowing what might trigger her. She is still adjusting to having lost Rolan for good, but having Kevas as her life-bond has a definite stabling effect. Appearance Talia is 5'2" tall and weighs approximately 123 lbs. Her brown/auburn hair is kept in various lengths, depending on how much effort she is willing to put into it and what season it is. The main deciding factor on this is that her hair is very curly when it's kept super short, and tends to ease into looser ringlets when longer. She has a heart-shaped face and is very trim and muscled, due to her constant level of physical training. Life on the Shore has been hard, though, and she has lost a bit of weight and looks a bit malnourished; nothing some good food and actual rest won't do to help. She has a series of scars across the left side of her face and around her torso from her final run-in with The End when it tried to rip her open. :D PB: Tori Amos Keep Tattoo: Across the sternum (clavicle area) Languages: Spoken: Common (English) and Karsite. Written: Common (English) and Karsite Abilities, Skills and Talents Book Canon: Empathy: the ability to read and influence the emotions of others. Talia is a STRONG mental projector and uses her Gift on circuits while acting as envoy and adviser to the Queen. Mind Healing: focuses on the maladies of the mind and emotions, rather than the physical well-being of the patient. She can ease the transition of mental illness and will be able to break through deceptions or see if the mind has been tampered with. She can restore the mind, though it can take time and prove quite taxing. Talia can heal with her mind and read emotions, but she can also hurt with these same gifts. She broke the mind of a man that was known to be a child molester and made him relive the pain and emotion of his victim. Warm and fuzzy, right? Now, in the book, this would only tire her a bit and she'd be up and moving. She has been trained in combat by a master at arms and is more than capable with a sword/throwing knives/bow and arrow. She is slight of build so her physical fighting abilities are not as strong as some, but she is fit and will go down fighting rather than not. She is an able-bodied horse-woman and can do anything horseback; no really, try her. She is diplomatic and well-rounded, willing and able to do what must be done. Limitations and Weaknesses NERF'd version: - Her Empathy will still work, but with the following changes: Similar to how Sookie from Trueblood picks up thoughts, Talia picks up emotions from those around her. However, now at Holloways, she will find not just some, but EVERYONE difficult to read and 'muted/fuzzy' to her unless they are either a really strong projector or deliberately aiming thoughts/emotions at her. (I will have a permissions post) - She will still project strongly when she is not in control of her abilities, but only then (ie: unconscious, wounded, panicked and TRYING to be heard) - Her Mind Healing will still work, but with the following changes: It will be far more difficult for her to tell if someone's thoughts have been tampered with (if she can tell at all). Though she will want to help everyone, she won't be able to. She will only ever have a success rate of 20% in healing a tampered mind (where she was 100%). - She'll experience headaches more easily, especially if she tries to over-extend what the Keep allows her to do. - Please note that she can't read thoughts, but emotions only. Same with projecting, although Rolan could read her thoughts plainly. - She'll still be awesome in combat, so long as she has a weapon to use, but is still physically not as strong as many. ;) Relationships Castmates NA Other Characters Dos: Member of staff that mans the stables. Pretty gruff, but seems to have developed a soft spot for Talia after their initial bump on her arrival. Ironhide: Another survivor of the Elegante, but one Talia is getting to know better HERE than there. Isabella: A fellow bard that kinda sorta will never ever trust Talia again, because Talia used her Gifts to knock her out and keep her from doing something silly when Sollux was punished. Unfortunately, good deeds are in the eyes of those affected, and Isabella in no way appreciates it. :( Kevas: Talia's husband. They've been together since their time on the Elegante and have seen some pretty groovy and horrible thigns together. Remy: A mage that Talia knew on the Elegante, but the one here is not the same as that one. They've become quick friends and Talia is watching out for anyone else that might know the former version of Remy from the Elegante so she can warn him before they encounter one another. Sollux: A homestruck troll that kinda sorta detests Talia, no matter her good intentions. He feels she wronged Isabella and hates that she can get into his head. :(( Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Heralds of Valdemar